crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft and the Magic Compass
(original, and better, version) The Story: Once upon a time while I was playing one of the best games ever, mineing craft, it started snowing. This was strange because, as you know, I was building deep in a desert. I was scared and ran in my house for safety. I was scared of hero-brine. hero-brine was a scary man with white eyes and stalking you to crash your game. Then my house set on fire and I died. Then I spawned in the sky and the game made a bloody Mary face with a loud noise. This scared me badly. Then I got a text box that said IT would kill me if i didn't get the magic compass and kill God. I am a christian but it acted as if it knew what I was thinking and a hand came out of the screen, made a fist, and went back in. Then I got a map to find the magic compass. There were MANY HARDSHIPS along the way. including a large brown furry hand with testicles and arms. But I defeated him and progressed to the life tree which grabbed me and strangled me. But I defeated him with my amazing fighting skills. I beat all 7 call-of-duty games, so I'm good.Eventually I found the compass in a dungeon chest with dangerous spiders in it ad skeletal zombies. They were scary and they made me scared and I ran out with the compass, while the compass the compass led me to the fight. The arena was very bright, I was scared. When I saw God, I got even more scared and I spilled my Chocolate milk all over the computer. But to my happiness, the computer was fine after I repaired it. I didn't want to be killed by the hand. When I faced God, I was blinded by a large white flash of light but I persisted. I felt pain all throughout my body and my hands started to BLEED WITH PAIN. I continued to strike God's chest, but every time I hit him, i felt the same pain in my chest. I eventually defeated God and triumphed over the death and the hand set me free. I'm happy to be reunited with my family, but I feel really uneasy now... and the feeling never left me. Epilogue: I now wake up in cold sweats in many nights when I go to bed. I kept waking up from scary dreams about these events that occurred to me. I wish this would stop... It's gotten so bad that I'm going to end my life! (edited version) The Story: Once upon a time, I was playing one of the best games ever: Minecraft, when it suddenly began to snow. This was strange, because I was deep within a Desert biome at the time. I was unnerved and ran in my house for safety. I was scared that this was a sign of Herobrine, the deceased brother of Notch, who could illuminate the Void itself with his white, empty eyes. My suspicions seemed to be true, as with the distinct sound of someone using Flint & Steel, my house was set on fire and I died in an effort to put it out. Then I spawned at my original point in the world (NOT by my bed) and I noticed that every sound in the game had cut out. This unsettled me greatly. A text box then appeared that said: "HE will kill you. If it's your life you value, you'll find the Magic Compass. It will guide you to the one who must die if you're to live." For some reason, I felt as if this 'Entity' was challenging my beliefs. I may have been deluded from all the fear, but it's simply the conclusion I came to. It was then I noticed that there was a Nether Star in the sky, not having anything else that could clue me in as to where this 'Magic Compass' was, I decided to follow it. There were many unusual mobs unlike anything I'd seen before, even in Mods. Notably, there was a large, eyeball-covered and seemingly existentially sentient arm that had tendrils for fingers. As well as a gigantic Tree which strangled me. It was a hard fight and despite how absurd it sounds, I felt like my actual, REAL life was at stake. Eventually, I found a dungeon filled with Cave Spiders and Skeletal Zombies. They frightened me, I ran desperately trying to find the Compass, until I found it within a chest near it's end. At this point, I felt like compliance was the only way this 'thing' would, leave me alone at least. So naturally, I followed the Compass. It lead me to an Arena that had such a bright aura in paralyzed me in awe. It was then my suspicions from earlier were confirmed, as I saw that my 'opponent' was a depiction of God. It may seem flat-out moronic how upset this made me, but do know that I have high religious sensibility and even being forced to do this to a depiction troubled me. But I had no other option, I didn't want to be killed by whoever 'HE' was. When I faced God, I was blinded by a large white flash of light, but I persisted. I felt painful bruisings emerge all throughout my body and blood even oozed out from underneath my fingernails. I continued to strike God, but wherever I hit him, I felt pain in the exact same spot. I eventually defeated the depiction and triumphed over the Entity, which reluctantly set me free. I'm happy to be reunited with my family, but I feel a constant, great unease now... an unease which I still feel today. Epilogue: No matter what, everytime I sleep I always awake in a cold sweat. I'm constantly tormented with horrific nightmares about the events that occurred to me. I wish this would stop... I'm going to seek help and I'm NEVER, going to play Minecraft again... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Minecrap Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:God left the chat Category:Atheists Category:Sucide Category:Vidya games Category:Haunted Vidya Gaem Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:ScArY mInEcRaFt MaN 666 Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge